BBX: Reloaded 2.0
=''Big Brother X: Reloaded 2.0''= BBX: Reloaded 2.0 is the fourth season of the ORG Reality Series Big Brother X. Per usual, a group of contestants, referred to as HouseGuests, are enclosed in the Big Brother House under the surveillance of cameras and microphones. This season saw our Houseguests partnered with their Soulmate or their Match Made in Hell. They would also compete as couples, be nominated as couples and even evicted as couples. Each week the HouseGuests voted to evict at least one of their own until two HouseGuests remain on finale night. The winner will be decided by last seven evicted HouseGuests, known as the Big Brother Jury. HouseGuests Sixteen of the eighteen HouseGuests were revealed on Night 0 and were split into pairs based on a questionnaire they took after half of them entered the house. They were either paired up with their best or worst match. After the pairs were revealed, Casey Turner (nelehrocks) and Chima Simone (I LUV TIJUANA) from BBX: Reloaded entered the house to play the game again as the ninth couple. Another twist this season rewarded the most consistent couple in challenges. That couple would be crowned that week's Power Couple and are rewarded with power in the game. On Day 14, following the evictions of Matt/Jen & Chima/Casey, the winning Power Couple (Chelsia & Joshuah) was offered the power to Divorce two couples and restructure them however they wished. They chose to separate Parker from Natalie and Sheila from Adam, pairing the couples together along gender lines. The New Red Team was Sheila & Natalie while the new Teal Team was Parker/Adam Highlights Each week in the Big Brother House is summarized in the table on the main page. A typical week began with the Head of Household competition during the live Wednesday episode and ended with the eviction of a HouseGuest during the following Wednesday's episode. The next "week" immediately started after the eviction with the next Head of Household competition. Evictions, competitions, and other noteworthy events for a particular week are noted. Some of the events listed may not be in order of sequence. Voting History Note 1: Jacob & Sharon were the first Power Couple. In this case, the "Power Couple" had the sole power to evict another couple from the House. They chose to evict Jen & Matt on Day 3. Note 2: Chelsia & Joshuah were the third Power Couple, and were given the power to split two couples, and reform the four houseguests involved into two new teams. They chose to split the Red Team (Adam & Sheila) and the Teal Team (Natalie & Parker) and created the New Red Team (Natalie & Sheila) and the New Teal Team (Adam & Parker). Note 3: Alex and Amanda used the Diamond Power of Veto power they won as a Power Couple shortly before the eviction ceremony. They removed Natalie and Sheila from the block and named Adam and Parker as their replacements. Note 4: Neil won the Power of Veto and was exempt from nomination from the Diamond Power of Veto, as was his partner James. Chelsia and Joshuah, as reigning Co-Head of Households, was immune from nomination as well and was unable to vote.